


Daddy Issues

by szm



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Daredevil Kink Meme (http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/)</p><p>Prompt - "So Jack didn't die (IDK how or why, but that doesn't actually matter to me because this is just a stupid fluffy prompt), which means he's around to see when Matt's talent for attracting people of questionable character kicks in.</p><p>For some reason it's always the delinquents who skip school, get in fights and do drugs who are always trying to get in Matt's pants. Worse, Matt likes these kids back and Jack can just see his plan for Matt to become a successful lawyer falling apart. So he becomes the overprotective dad who's always trying to beat the troublemakers off his kid with a stick.</p><p>After years of this, Matt eventually brings Foggy home. He's polite, respectful, and treats Matt well. Jack is sure it must be an act because if Matt likes a guy, he's got to be terrible, and if Foggy is smart enough to pretend he's a good guy, then he must be even worse than the other jerks who've been interested in Matt in the past.</p><p>Basically, I'm looking for the wacky hijinks of Foggy trying to win Jack over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

Foggy lay on his dorm room bed and pulled the pillow over his face and groaned.

Matt sat on the edge of the bed and smirked down at his boyfriend. “You know you don’t have to come, right?”

Foggy threw the pillow in Matt’s general direction in disgust. “No see I do,” he said in despair. “Your Dad invited me to his birthday. I can’t turn that down, he already hates me…”

“He doesn’t hate you,” interrupted Matt with a frown.

“Yes, he does,” argued Foggy. “When I met him at parents day he told me to stay the hell away from you, or else. He’s probably planning some kind of ambush as we speak.”

Matt struggled to hold in a chuckle at how doom-filled Foggy sounded. “He’s just a bit… overprotective, before you I kinda had a bad track record for romantic partners.” Matt ignored Foggy’s amused snort at that. “Dad’s a pussy cat, really.”

“To you he’s a pussy-cat, Matty. To the rest of us he’s the guy that knocked out Creel in the first round,” Foggy actually sounded scared.

Matt reached out for Foggy’s hand, and Foggy, as always, met him half way and Matt threaded their fingers together. “I lo… like you a lot, Foggy. Dad will too, everyone does, right? Even Professor Murray likes you. And she hates everyone else. You’re… wonderful.”

Foggy blushed at the admiration in Matt’s voice. “Right,” he said unconvinced but unwilling to let Matt down. “I can show him I’m good boyfriend material. I may be an abomination, but I’m also cute and fluffy!”

Matt did laugh then. “Did you just misquote ‘Lilo and Stich’? Dork.”

Foggy grinned at Matt. “Yeah but you knew that. Bigger dork.”

**

Foggy had never in his life put so much thought into his clothing choices, and standing here, now, at Battling Jack’s front door he regretted wearing jeans. But his good trousers were ripped and a suit seemed like too much and what if he looked like he didn’t care? Didn’t care enough about Matt to try and make a good impression? Had he been wearing jeans the last time he met Mr Murdock? Perhaps that was what had made such a bad impression then!

Foggy forced himself to calm down. Too late to do anything about it now. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

“I’ll get it!” he heard Matt shout from inside. “It’s Foggy.”

Matt opened the door like the beautiful sight for sore eyes that he was. He’d come down a few days earlier and Foggy knew it was sappy but he’d missed him. He felt better just seeing Matt again. “How’d you know it was me?” he asked.

Matt laughed. “I could hear your heartbeat,” he said with a smirk.

“No you can’t, people can’t do that,” said Foggy, stepping into the hands that were reaching for him and letting Matt pull him into a hug.

“Sure, I can. But you don’t have to believe me,” replied Matt. He pulled back enough to run his fingers gently over Foggy’s face. Foggy shivered a little. 

“Missed you,” breathed Foggy as Matt’s fingers drifted over Foggy’s lips.

Matt’s smiled turned fond. “I missed you too.”

Then Matt leaned in and kissed him, Foggy kissed back because it was Matt and he couldn’t not kiss him.

“Mind putting my son down?” came a gruff voice from further inside the house. 

Foggy pulled back suddenly like he’d been slapped. Great! Molesting Matt in front of his Dad. Way to win him over Nelson!

Jack Murdock appeared behind his son, glaring at Foggy like he was plotting Foggy’s death. Foggy took a step back from Matt. “Erm… Hi, Hello. Mr Murdock, Sir. Happy birthday?”

Matt was grinning like an idiot apparently enjoying Foggy’s pain. The bastard.

“It’s not my birthday until tomorrow,” said Jack Murdock sourly. “You’re late. You told Matt you’d be here by 2. It’s 20 after.”

“I… erm… the bus was running late. I’m sorry if I put you out…” Foggy felt his face flushing and he hadn’t felt this awkward since he was 10 and he’d accidently broken his Auntie’s china sheppardess statue.

“Foggy its fine,” interrupted Matt. “Dad, knock it off. Come on Foggy, you’re sleeping with me.”

“What?” said Foggy and Mr Murdock together.

“Matt, over my dead body,” said Jack Murdock crossing his arms over his chest. Although Foggy thought it was much more likely to be his dead body.

“I can just sleep on the couch…” said Foggy, but he knew he was doomed. Matt’s mouth had thinned into that line. The one that meant he was digging his heels in and god help anyone who got in his way. Jack Murdock was glaring at Foggy with deep suspicion like all this was somehow part of Foggy’s evil plan. Jack Murdock might be retired but his muscles still had muscles and Foggy was a little in fear for his life here.

“Foggy don’t be ridiculous,” dismissed Matt with a wave. “Dad, you remember Foggy and I share a dorm room, right? If he was going to debauch me, any more than he already has that is, he’d probably do it there. Rather than wait for the five star luxury of an old air bed on my childhood bedroom floor. Don’t you think?”

And that was it. Jack Murdock wasn’t going to get chance to kill Foggy because Foggy was already dead from sheer mortification.

“Matthew Murdock, while your under my roof…” started Jack Murdock.

Matt interrupted. “That is easily fixed, me and Foggy could just head back to school…”

“Matt stop,” said Foggy quickly. “I can sleep on the couch, come on man. You didn’t make this much fuss when we stayed at my grandma’s and she made the couch up for you.”

Both men were now glaring at Foggy. Great, he managed to piss off both the Murdock boys now. “That was different,” said Matt stubbornly.

“I don’t mind,” said Foggy, giving Matt he best ‘please drop it’ face. Which he realised was wasted on Matt but was an ingrained habit. He brushed Matts fingers with his own instead trying to pass along that this was okay, really.

“Fine,” sighed Matt breathing out with a sigh. “Whatever you want Foggy. Come on, I don’t think Dad can object to us putting your stuff in my room. Right Dad?”

Matt stormed off without waiting for an answer and Foggy trailed after with his bag feeling Jack Murdock staring at him as he went.

**

Foggy didn’t get much sleep. The couch was actually pretty comfortable but he was stressing out about Matt’s dad. The thing was he’d never had this problem before. People parents usually loved him. Marci’s mother had actually cried when he and Marci had spilt up. According to Marci who’d rolled her eyes when she’d told him. So, what could he do to win Mr Murdock round? There had to be something. Because he really, really, liked Matt, and was planning on being around for as long as Matt would let him be a part of his life. Foggy would take whatever part he could get.

Foggy heard movement and sat up, to see Mr Murdock creeping through the door. “Sir?” called out Foggy.

“Shh,” said Matt’s dad under his breath. “Matt has got really good hearing but he sleeps like the dead just before he wakes up so I figure you and I have time for a little talk.” He sat in front of Foggy on the coffee table. 

Foggy nodded wide eyed. “Erm… yes, okay.”

“So what is it with you?” asked Jack Murdock leaning forward.

“What?” asked Foggy confused. “Nothing, I’m just me.”

“There’s always something, “disagreed Jack darkly. “Matt always picks the wrong people, and I’m not going to see him hurt again, or dragged down with you into whatever crap you’ve got going on. Understood?”

Foggy felt himself getting angry. “Hey!” he said a little louder. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m not a bad guy, and you can’t assume I am just because Matty likes me. We are going to be lawyers, together. Whatever else happens with us I know that. And not only that, we going to be the best. I’m not dragging Matt down anywhere. I couldn’t even if I wanted to, which I don’t. He’s just special. And okay he’s had some crappy relationships but none of that stuff touches him. Not really. Cus he’s Matt. I really lov… like him and, okay he kinda scares the crap outta me some days with the stupid crap he tries to pull because, hey he’s Matt Murdock and he thinks the stupid rules don’t apply when he’s on a mission. Like he doesn’t really need to eat or sleep like us normal people when he’s studying. Or he can talk back to professors just because he thinks they’re in the wrong and he’s always right. And then I have to help him because I love… like the stupid idiot and it’s my job to keep him safe and I’m going to keep doing that forever even if you don’t like it.” 

Foggy broke of his babbling rant and there was an awkward silence.

“Sorry,” said Foggy eventually. “I guess I didn’t sleep all that well.”

“You’re okay,” said Jack Murdock. “I guess you’ll do. I’m putting breakfast on.” 

Murdock left and Foggy concentrated on not hyperventilating.


End file.
